Lark that Sings at Midnight
by Spiral Nightingale
Summary: Ichigo comes home after a long day of work to find his lover breaking his heart with some bitch. Running away with haste, he sits by a nearby lake and reminisces about his relationship with Grimmjow and while deep in thought, is kidnapped by a mysterious person. Kinda depressing so ... you have been warned . .


AN: I don't know why but I felt like writing a one-shot so I did. Just completely random. It's kinda depressing though so, just saying. If you don't wanna be slightly/very down (depressed), you should ... wait and read it later or something ._. I'm not even sure why I wrote this, I'm not depressed at all ... or stressed ... Hmmmm

Oh ... Uuum, I started it out as a one-shot but then I felt the utter NEED to make a short story out of this ... dear all things that are righteous and holy ... I think I'm on a role now ... And I KNOW that I should be working on "Strawberry's Jade Palace" for those of you who want to read it more but ... I felt like working on this today so ...

Also, if you don't know what a lark is, it's a bird that general sings at dawn and this is the story of the lark that sings at midnight instead.

**NOW BETA'D: THANKS SO MUCH TO WARRIOR NUN FOR HER TIME**

* * *

Warnings: Mature, Yaoi, Alternate Universe, Bad language, Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Slight OOC-ness

Warnings will be updated as chapters go on since I don't wanna go back to this first chapter every time a new thing develops and I need to add a warning for it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters. That's Tite Kubo. I DO own the story line and plot ... as far as I know since I haven't read anything fanfics or books that inspired this, if I'm wrong, please tell me ._.

* * *

**The Lark that Sings at Midnight**

I stand under the glow of the full moon. It shines down on me and makes my tear streaked face completely visible. The lake reflects the moon and my soaked face. Bloodshot eyes stare back at me as I glance into the water and I regret the decision immediately as I see how utterly terrible I look.

My chest throbs as I think back to why my face looks like this. A certain blue-haired bastard who apparently can't keep it in his pants, can't be sensitive and can't sincerely apologize. I remember when I ran out of our- his condo; I had looked into the mirror on the front door. If I had been able to see my glistening eyes, ready to drip tears down my cheeks, he must have been able to see as well. And the fact that he did absolutely nothing to stop me as I left indicates that he never cared for me in the first place. I was just his plaything. His fuck-toy that he could just throw away at any time before getting a new one to replace me. This is what his actions tell me but it hurts to think about it. I feel as though my heart was being ripped to shreds painfully and slowly. Throbbing in pain along the same rhythm of what should have been my heartbeat. It hurt more as I forced myself to reword my thought so that OUR home became HIS home once more, because I don't belong there anymore. I'm not sure if I ever did.

I sigh and I can see my breath puff out in a little cloud. It's really cold tonight, I forgot that it was supposed to be extremely cold tonight. The temperature dropped to a deadly -27 degrees Fahrenheit and the worst part was probably that I was in such a rush to leave, to run and hide from Grimmjow's cold stone face that I forgot to grab my winter coat as I left so I sit down in only a t-shirt, sweater, jeans and sandals. I continue to stare at the moon, like it would have the answers to my problems, the answers to why Grimmjow would hurt me like that and why I didn't see it coming. The good looking ones who seem like they're good to be true, are often just that: too good to be true and then they turn out to be jerks in the end, incapable of anything except breaking my heart.

I should get up to go stay at my father's place for the night, or stay with a friend before I get frostbite but I can't seem to muster up the strength or the will. I feel suffocated, the world and its colors are muted in my eyes, and my heart jumps to my throat as I accidentally remember the scene from earlier tonight once again.

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

I walked into the condo I shared with Grimmjow. I remember thinking it was freezing outside. The key to our home was in one hand and Grimmjow's favorite dinner was in the other hand. I had bought smoked salmon, filleted with herbs and spices making smell drool-worthy. The salmon would be a side dish for the rice that Grimmjow would have don after I showered and changed

"I'm home!" I remember I cried out happily, excited to see the look Grimmjow's face when he saw that I had bought him fish for dinner. Some days, I honestly think he's part feline, just based on the way he behaved and his preferences. Also, he's a sadistic lover, loving to play with me in and out of bed the way a cat likes to play with its prey before going in for the kill.

* * *

*Temporary end of flashback*

* * *

I sigh as hunger pangs shoot out of my general stomach area and resonate throughout the rest of my body, disrupting my train of thought. My breath puffs out in a big cloud as I sigh once more, goose bumps line my arms, legs and neck. The hair all over my body stands at attention and I can't feel my fingers or toes which probably means that I should be going inside and finding shelter but I still can't find it in me to leave this beautiful scene just yet.

So engrossed in my self-pity, my thoughts and checking how my body is doing internally and externally, I don't notice the snow crunching behind me or the shadow that passes over my back. Even the hair on my neck can't rise anymore since they were already at standing in utter chill. I don't notice anything until a hand passes over my eyes and another over my mouth. I struggle and attempt to scream but the hand on my eyes move to my neck, threatening to strangle should I keep struggling so I stop and the hand still over my mouth wraps a rag around my head, keeping me silent with only quiet half-hearted screams able to escape. My hands are tied behind my back and I suddenly realize that the rag was soaked in Chloroform as I smell a heavily sweet scent wafting from the rag. My vision fades to black and I fall forwards to land in my kidnapper's warm arms. The last thing I remember is a deep, masculine voice telling me to "Sleep."

* * *

AN: So I don't know who the kidnapper should be yet ... Should I just make this a quick two-shot or a long story? I wanted to write a long sad story ... not like SJP isn't sad ... if you don't know what SJP is, I would appreciate you reading it and reviewing for me! Review for this story too, please? So anyways, what'd you think? Good? Great? Bad? Terrible? Was it terrifying? I sure hope not but I can't change your opinions, I hope to see you following my stories. I'll try to actually work on them but ... I'm bad at working so please be patient. I'll be more likely to write/upload on weekends in case anyone cares. Reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is wanted but please don't flame, what one person finds to be interesting may not be interesting to another person ._.


End file.
